


the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

by HeartonFire



Series: your eyes look like coming home [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Office Sex, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: College AU. Frank got a job in the city after graduation, and Karen goes to visit him. They missed each other more than they thought.





	the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlinghookshipper87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely, supportive [nxbodygoesafterher](https://nxbodygoesafterher.tumblr.com) who has been the biggest fan of this AU since it started, and whose birthday is this month. Happy birthday lovely, and I hope you enjoy a little fluff and smut as a gift. <3
> 
> I am also assuming that there are no cameras in Frank's office, because otherwise, someone is going to get quite a show. ;)

“I’m sorry, babe. I really wanted to be there to pick you up from the train station,” Frank said, sighing.

Karen settled back into her seat, nudging her bag further under the seat in front of her. “It’s okay. I know you have to work.”

“I’m all yours after that, though. My boss gave me the rest of the week off.”

“Text me the address. I’ll meet you there.”

It was a three-hour train ride from school to New York, and Karen had nothing to do but think about all the things she wanted to do with Frank when she saw him again. She was working on campus as a tour guide with Trish, which was great, but he got a job in the city at a security firm, and they hadn’t seen each other since graduation, three weeks ago. It felt like months.

Frank had looked almost stunned to get his diploma, like he couldn’t believe it was really happening. Karen sat with his parents and cheered when he moved his tassel and held up the certificate in triumph. She was so proud of him, but there was a nagging fear in the back of her mind that things would be different now that they weren’t at school together. She still had three years of school ahead of her, and a lot could change in that time.

By the time the train pulled to a stop in Penn Station, Karen’s nerves were making her so jittery her hands were shaking. She picked up her bags and tried to figure out which way to go. New York had always felt like this dream place for her, full of wonder and mystery. The reality was a little grimier than she had imagined, full of sweaty people pushing past her without so much as an acknowledgement. She loved it anyway.

She ended up walking the wrong way for three blocks, but it was a sunny day, and she was so distracted by the buildings and the constant noise of the city that it didn’t matter. She was here, and she was going to see Frank. That was all that mattered.

The building he worked in was sleek, shiny, all glass and metal and sharp edges, and filled with people in tailored suits and stilettos high enough to hurt someone. Karen looked down at her flowy sundress and flip flops and felt thoroughly underdressed, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

“I’m looking for Frank Castle?” she said to the redhead behind the desk.

The woman looked at her, one eyebrow raised. Her hair was perfect, not even one strand out of place, and the wings on her eyeliner were sharp as knives.

“Good for you.”

Karen didn’t back down. She had come this far. “Can you tell me where I can find him? He works at Blackbird Security.”

“Fifth floor.”

“Thank you!” She hurried over to the elevator and punched the button a little harder than she meant to. When the doors opened, she hurried out, glancing back to see a crowd of people piling into the elevator to leave for the day. She had forgotten the time. Frank might be the only one left in the office. The thought brought a smirk to her face.

He was there, hunched over a computer, but no one else was in the room. He heard the door close behind her and spun in his chair, smile breaking across his face. He stood, and she dropped her bags to run to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him, over and over again until she was breathless.

He chuckled, and she felt it vibrate through her chest. Her body relaxed and she felt Frank’s arms tighten around her waist. She was safe. She was home.

“You miss me?” He leaned back a little, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. He looked even better than she remembered, collared shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a little scruff on his cheeks. The city agreed with him.

Karen rolled her eyes. “Of course I did.” She kissed him again, lips opening to his. He hummed a groan into her mouth and walked them backward until she could lean against his desk.

“I guess you did.” He hadn’t stopped smiling since she appeared in the doorway. He couldn’t keep his hands off her, either. They traced her ribcage, down to her hips, bunching in the cotton dress she was wearing.

“You the last one here?”

Frank nodded. “Yeah, some of my buddies want to go out with us tonight, if that’s cool.”

“Sure. I’d like to meet your friends.” She had heard so much about David and Curtis and Dinah, she felt like she knew them already.

But first, she had something else in mind. She pressed her hips into Frank’s, and he hissed, fingers flexing against her hips.

“I _really_ missed you,” she purred, and Frank’s smile widened.

“Oh yeah?”

Karen nodded, trailing her fingers over his short hair. It was prickly on her skin, but the sensation sent sparks down her spine.

Frank cradled the back of her neck and let his other hand drift all the way down to the hem of her skirt. He lifted it slowly, fingertips setting her skin on fire wherever he touched her. Finally, finally, the fabric was bunched around her waist, and his fingers dipped into her panties, tugging them aside to slide against her slick wetness. Karen gasped at the sensation of his rough skin against her center. She had missed his touch, his attention, his care. She had missed him more than she thought.

“I missed you too,” he mumbled, circling her clit with a groan. Karen’s knuckles were white as she clutched at the desk behind her, trying to keep her balance as Frank worked his magic.

Frank withdrew his hand, just as she felt herself building towards a climax, and she whimpered a little.

“I need you,” she whispered.

“I know, baby. I know.” He kissed her forehead as he fumbled with his belt. Karen reached down to help him, letting her hands drift lower and brush against him. He bucked into her hand and she grinned. 

“Guess you missed me too, huh?”

He grunted a response, and they managed to get his belt and pants undone. He shoved them down to his knees and took one of Karen’s thighs in his palm, lifting it to hook it around his hip.

Karen didn’t even realize she had been holding her breath until Frank slid inside and she let it all out in a breathy gasp. He settled inside her and she held him as tightly as she could.

When he started to move, Karen couldn’t control the moans and filthy sounds that spilled out of her mouth. His desk shook every time he slid home, and the edge dug into her ass, but she didn’t care. Feeling Frank stretching her around him was too much, felt too good, for her to notice anything else.

He slid a thumb between them to circle her clit and that was all it took. Karen fell over the edge as Frank kissed her again, deeply enough to swallow the cry that threatened to alert the whole city to what they were up to. Frank shuddered to a climax soon after and slumped against her, forehead against hers.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

Karen smiled. “Me too.” She kissed him one more time, soft and slow. His hands tangled in her hair and she melted into him, still throbbing between her legs. This was all she wanted. To be here, with Frank, like this. This was everything. It was just as good as she remembered. It was better. Nothing was going to change this. Nothing was going to change them. She wouldn’t let it.

“You hungry?”

She nodded, and Frank took her hand to lead her out into the city. She would be here with him soon enough, and she’d be here to stay. She didn’t know how it would work, but she knew it, deep down in her soul. She’d be here, with him, and there was nothing in the world that could stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always extremely appreciated. <3
> 
> I think this may be the end of this particular series, but have no fear! I have so many WIPs right now, it's ridiculous.


End file.
